1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact terminal unit, and more particularly to a contact terminal configured with a bottom piece and a top piece clamped by the bottom piece. The present invention also includes a socket connector incorporated with the contact terminals described above.
2. Description of Prior Art
Socket connector is widely used for electrically and mechanically connecting an electronic package such as a CPU to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) such as a motherboard. Generally, the socket connector comprises an insulative housing having a plurality of passageways, and a plurality of contact terminals received in the plurality of passageways, correspondingly.
Usually, the contact terminals are made of metal material via stamping. The contact terminal usually has a base portion with a plurality of barbs thereon. The barbs are used to penetrate into and interferentially engage with inner walls of the passageway, so as to secure the contact terminal in the corresponding passageway.
However, such conventional contact terminal brings some negative effects. Firstly, when a conventional contact terminal is inserted into the passageway, the barbs will penetrate into inner walls of the passageway. Accordingly, the housing may be warpaged and performance of the housing will be affected. Secondly, because the barbs are penetrated into the housing, the housing will be provided with a greater thickness to ensure reliable engagement between the barbs and the housing, thus making the housing and the socket connector has a greater profile and not suit for lower applications.
In view of the above, an improved contact terminal unit and a socket connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages are desired.